supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Family - DaddyOFive
Footage Before Episode Announcer : Tonight on Supernanny Announcer : Jo meets a big blended family Emma : Poopface Alex : Go away, you little (bleep)! Announcer : With the whole family who swears the house down Mike (DaddyOFive) : Go and do your (bleep)ing homework Heather (MommyOFive) : What the (bleep) did he (bleep)ing do today Announcer : Can Jo Frost repair the impairment and damage in this house or will it be too late Alex : Supernanny will fail! Submission Reel Jo:I am Damascus , Maryland ready to see and help a wounded family so let's take a look (Mike in laptop):Hi we are the Martin Family (Mike in laptop):I am Mike (Heather in laptop):And I am Heather (Mike in laptop):We have 5 kids (Heather in laptop): Jake who is 14 (Mike in laptop): Ryan who is 12 (Heather in laptop):Emma is 11 (Mike in laptop):Cody is 9 (Heather in laptop):Alex is 9 too (Mike in laptop):The kids have no respect for me or each other *music from Supernanny UK plays* Alex : You're a fat (bleep) *music from Supernanny UK plays* Emma : Go kill your self you little s*** (Mike in laptop):Sometimes it can get to be too much for me *music from Supernanny UK plays* Jake : You are so annoying , You need to shut the (bleep) up *music from Supernanny UK plays* Mike : HEY DON'T SAY THAT WORD! (Mike in laptop):Jo we need your help! Jo:(closes laptop) Well you two seriously need my help well I'll be there in a flash! Observation Jo:(rings doorbell) Mike:Hello how are you (Jo in confession area):I really think this family need a lot of work done. Jo:So I am gonna observe for the day without stepping in to see how the children behave Mike: Welcome to the fury Jo:Carry as if I weren't here Alex: go away you (bleep)got Mike : HEY DON'T SAY THAT WORD (Jo in confession): Observation is not over yet but what I saw was just madness Jo : So Mike , When one goes so does the other Mike : Yes , They scream , yell , swear , hit and injure each other Observation Continues Mike : Alex , Ryan , Cody , Jake and Emma dinner time (Jo in confession): I found the transition over to dinner extremely hectic (Mike in confession): Everyone damn day it is a constant battle Jo : So you guys eat dinner while I just observe Emma : GO!!!!!!!!! Mike : EMMA DON'T YELL LIKE THAT (Jo in confession): Oh my word! , What I heard honestly was shocking Jo : So bed time rolled around a couple hours later (Mike in confession): I think this is going to be the worst family Jo has ever visit Parental Meeting Jo : So what I saw today , I was really livid with you about Mike : I know Jo : Tell me this , Why do you shout at your kids? Mike : It is the only thing that will work Heather : We practically feel powerless Jo : I know and you don't even put 50% into everything Heather : (emotionally breaks down) Mike : We knew all of this time and refused to call you up Heather (crying) I think we are horrible Jo : In reality that is not how life works Mike : I know , But we refused anything to good parenting Jo : I don't like to hear that Mike : I don't like to be on TV Jo : We'll talk about 2 more things Mike : Ok Jo : So you also don't believe your kids Mike : They lie all of the time Jo : I don't care if they lie all of the time you should believe them Mike : I know Jo : And the lack of consistent discipline Heather (cries) Jo : That is all I need to talk to you about Teaching Jo : So , Here are the house rules # No swearing # No back talking # No interrupting # No hitting # No cheeky comments # Treat everyone with respect # No aggression # No yelling Jo : This is your routine Mike : So what is the techniques you will use Jo : So Emma and Alex both get the Naughty Pit Jo : Cody , Ryan and Jake get the Thinking Pond Mike : Ok (Jo in confession): Not long after I explained discipline Emma started to kick and have a tantrum Emma : (hits Alex) You're a *deleted* and you're a *deleted* too Jo : Mike , Give Emma a warning Mike : If you keep this up you will got to the Naughty Pit Emma : *bites Jo* Jo : YOU DO NOT BITE ME OR YOUR DAD YOU WILL GO TO THE NAUGHTY PIT Jo : You have been placed here to think about what you've done. Emma : *hits Heather* Jo : *returns Emma to Naughty Pit 113 times* Mike : So Jo Jo : We returned her to the Naughty Pit 113 times which was 2 hours and 35 minutes Emma : (crying) Mike : You have been placed on the Naughty Pit because you was being bad and causing property destruction I want an apology. Emma : Sorry (crying) Mike : (hugs Emma) Jo: Bedtime is mixed up where everyone is doing different things at once Category:Families with Five Children Category:Episodes in Maryland